


A Chance Encounter

by Micaexl



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaexl/pseuds/Micaexl
Summary: A pair of anthros find themselves caught in a challenging predicament, forced to protect each other till the end. But, could there be a spark of something more than just duty between them...?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story ever, and it was all done on my phone so please be gentle with the criticism. I plan on keeping this story going for a long while, so I hope you like it!

The drake sits down hard at the tavern bar, his cape flipping around him as it settles and his stool creaks loudly. He groaned and rubbed his face, pushing the brown cape's hood from his head and rubbing his horns in frustration as he waved over the bartender. The kobold steward rushed over to the mage with a large mug of ale, which was downed quickly and handed back to be refilled. As the steward was busy filling another pint, the mage noticed a slight chuckle from his right, followed by a deep voice that made him turn.  
"Looks like someone had a bad day. Well don't we all? Quit your groaning, some of us want some peace and quiet."  
The drake glared at him, huffing irritably as he looked the other anthro up and down, sizing him up. He was larger, though not by much, and much stronger looking, his tan and dark brown scales giving him a more aggressive and menacing look. His golden eyes flashed in a cocky glare, an eyebrow raising in challenge.  
"What are you looking at?"  
He glares back angrily, before letting out a small sigh and looking away, hanging his head and staring into his pint defeatedly.  
"Nothing…sorry..."  
The dragon opened his maw to reply, before slowly shutting it and letting out a sigh, sliding over and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"No no, I'm sorry...you're obviously going through something and I was being an ass. I apologize."  
The drake's lavender eyes flick up to meet the knight's golden ones, then fall back to look at the counter again.  
"I-it's fine..."  
He looks at him, slightly concerned.  
"Hey, are you ok..? You seem like something is really wrong…"  
The mage shakes his head and looks away, glancing towards the door for a second before downing his mug and standing, paying the kobold a few coins for the drink and heading towards the door.  
"Thank you, but I'll be fine...I can handle myself…"  
He turns back and gives the dragon a small, forced smile, before stepping out the door and shutting it behind him.

He steps out into the cold, letting out a small sigh as he turns to leave, noticing a cloaked figure sitting in the snow by the door, but assuming it was a beggar he paid no attention. He started to walk towards the inn he was staying at before he felt a burning pain in his side, causing him to let out a cry as he leapt away and into a narrow alley. Instinctively his hand flings up to his side, pressing against the pain as he stares down at the wound, horrified at the sensation of blood dripping through his fingers. The drake stares up the alley, stepping back as his attacker pulls off his cloak and tosses it aside, before stalking down the alley.  
"W-who are you…?! And why are you doing this…?!"  
The figure freezes, before laughing uproariously and glaring at him.  
"You think I don't know who you are mage? After that little…'incident' a few days ago, a lot of powerful people are wanting you...and more importantly, that little pendant you're hiding under your cloak…"  
Takes a step towards him, causing the drake to stumble back slightly and cry out again as he rips his hand from his side to keep from falling, quickly placing it back and pressing.  
"I'd rather die than let you take this, you filthy thief…!"  
He snarls, glaring at the raptor as his eyes begin to glow a frosty blue and he steps into a defensive position.  
The bandit hisses angrily at him, before pouncing and stabbing him in the shoulder cruelly as he growls.  
"That can be arranged...just give me the stone and maybe I won't kill you after all...but if you don't…"  
Twists the blade, causing the drake to cry in pain as he leans close.  
"I'll make sure that this is excruciating…"  
The drake writhes under the raptor, his shoulder a fiery ball of pain as he struggles to free himself.  
He snarls, driving the blade deeper into him before wrapping his hand around the drake's throat, squeezing and cutting off another cry of pain.  
"Hush now, we don't want people to know you're here, now do we…? Now, I'll just be taking...Agghk!"  
The bandit freezes and chokes, before looking down at the sword jabbed through his chest. He stares in shock as he falls forward onto the hilt of his knife, which drives it into the mage's shoulder fully and draws out another pained wail. A large hand reaches down and pushes the body off, before the drake feels strong arms lifting him out of the stained snow and holding him gently, quickly rushing down the path towards the main part of town. He looks up to see who his savior is, but their face swims in front of his eyes as he starts losing focus.  
"T-thank...you…"  
He slumps in their arms, unconscious as his hand falls away from his side, hanging limply as the person carrying him starts running faster.  
_____________________________________

"Damn…! Hey, you ok..?! Fuck, hang in there!"  
The knight sprints into the center of town, heading to the inn he was staying in and panicking slightly. He kicks open the door, calling for the owner as he rushes up the stairs to his room, sickened at the feeling of warm blood running down his chest and dripping to the floor behind him. Opening his door he rushes over to the bed, lying the wounded drake down carefully onto the sheets as he turns to the door and runs to it, calling down to the innkeeper.  
"Ma'am, I need water, healing herbs, and bandages now! Hurry, this is an emergency…!"  
As he heads back to the bed he strips off his own blood-soaked tunic and chestplate, before carefully starting to pull off the mage's cloak so that he could better see the extent of his injuries. The cloth pulled away easily until it snagged at the shoulder where the raptor's blade still jutted painfully, causing the mage to let out a small whine of pain. The knight freezes, not wanting to cause any more damage to him, but after a moment he starts lifting the cloth again, carefully working it around the hilt of the blade before pulling the cloak off of him. He winces at the sight of the stab in the drake's side, then heads to the door after hearing a small knock. Opening the door he greets a small kobold carrying the items he asked for, who he quickly leads inside and instructs to take a clean rag and press it against the wound in the drake's side.  
Nodding, the kobold places the bowl and other supplies on the nightstand before taking a small rag and walking over, placing the cloth over the gash and pressing down firmly. The pressure caused the mage to squeal in pain, his body tensing up and shying away from the kobold's hand.  
"Umm, sir knight…? I need some help holding him down for a moment…" said the servant.  
The knight looks over at them, quickly drying his washed hands and coming over to hold him down. Reaching down he grabbed the drake's arms and pinned them to the bed above him, holding them there as he presses his other hand down against his chest to keep him still, then looks up at the kobold again.  
"Think you can manage his legs…?" he asks.  
The kobold nods quickly, climbing up onto the drake's hips and sitting down to pin them beneath his weight, still pressing against the stab.  
"Ok sir, what now…?"  
The knight looks up at him, before tying the drake's hands above him as he reaches for the herbs and a bandage.  
"Well now we are going to have to sew that wound shut after flushing it out. Leave that rag on his side and come here, I need you to help me with this."  
The kobold nods and hops down after carefully tying his legs as well, walking over to the knight and taking the bowls offered to him.  
"What do I do with these sir…?"  
The knight takes a mortar and starts grinding up the herbs with a tiny bit of water, before responding.  
"Carry those over to his side and put the empty bowl under him, then wait till I'm holding him down. Once I am, pour the water over the wound to clean it, then reach inside to make sure there are no foreign objects inside, like a piece of his cloak. After that I'll tell you what to do."  
Nodding to the knight, he does as was instructed of him and waits for the dragon. After finishing the medicinal paste, he walks back to the bed and sets it down on the nightstand before placing both hands on his chest, pinning him to the bed.  
"Ok, I'm ready. Be thorough, but quick."  
The kobold nods and pours the water, washing all the blood from the stab before gritting his teeth and pressing his fingers in carefully, feeling around. The drake's eyes snapped open as he screeches in pain, thrashing around before the knight stuffs another rag into his maw, trying to gag him.  
"I'm sorry but we have to do this, just bite down…"  
Looks up at the servant.  
"Hurry up…!"  
"I-i'm trying…! W-wait...I-i feel something…!"  
He reaches in deeper, before slowly pulling out a strip of fabric from the cloak and dropping it into the bowl.  
"T-there…! I got it!"  
The dragon leans over, looking at it and nodding.  
"Good, we got it out. Now we have to stitch it all up and put the paste over it."  
He hands over a needle and thread, before lying across the mage and pinning him as he looks him in the eyes.  
"Hey, hey...just hang in there ok..? We're almost done, but this will hurt, so bite down and try not to move."  
He looks back up at the dragon, panting heavily as tears flowed down his cheeks and he nods, steeling himself for what comes next.  
The dragon nods to the kobold, who gently pinches the scales closed and stabs the needle through both sides, pulling the thread through and making quick, small stitches. The drake lets out a muffled scream, before slumping to the bed the moment he was finished as the knight looks back at him.  
"There, you're done with that. Just rest for a bit and catch your breath while we finish bandaging you ok?"  
He nods, lying back and tugging at the binds slightly before looking at the knight again questioningly, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Ahh, sorry about that. I needed to keep you still and the servant here wasn't able to help with that. Here, let me untie you.."  
He reaches up, untying the mage's limbs and placing his arm across his chest, as to not further injure that shoulder.  
"There. Now just lie back and let us finish."  
He hands the bowl of paste to the kobold, along with a bandage before carefully lifting the injured drake off the bed, holding him so that they could wrap the cloth around his torso, gently setting him back down on the bed once finished.  
"Ok. We have to pull out the blade, and it seems deep...so just bite down again."  
The dragon slowly wraps his hand around the hilt of the dagger, placing his palm against the shoulder.  
"Ok...one...two…"  
He pulls it out quickly.  
"Three."  
The mage tightens up, whining loudly as blood begins to pour from the wound. The knight panics slightly, taking another rag and pressing it hard against the shoulder.  
"Fuck that's a lot of blood...just hold on and don't move!" he shouts, turning to the kobold, "Go get some turmeric, and hurry!"  
He presses hard, blood seeping up from between his fingers as the servant dashed out the door and down the stairs. He looks back up, locking eyes with the mage.  
"Don't worry, you're going to be fine! Just stay awake for me!"  
The drake nods weakly, his head falling back as he pulls the gag from his maw and asks, "I-i...n-never got your name…m-mine's Mica..."  
The knight looks at him for a moment, before responding.  
"My name is Arsene. Now just hang on Mica, and stay awake."  
The kobold rushes back into the room with a turmeric powder, handing it to Arsene before taking over the pressure on the rag. He takes it, turning back to Mica and pulling the rag away as he pours the powder into the wound, causing Mica to scream in agony and pass out as the powder slows the bleeding down. After a few moments the bleeding stops completely, allowing them to bandage his shoulder and let him rest. Once they finish, Arsene thanks the kobold and sends him back downstairs, before turning back to Mica and covering him up in a blanket. As he sat there, he couldn't help but think about what he had heard the bandit say, and wonder what kind of trouble the small drake had gotten himself into. After a few moments he went over and locked the door and windows, before sitting down by the bed and resting his hand on Mica's leg.  
"I'll protect you Mica, don't worry..."


End file.
